


Рука помощи

by Salome



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bilbo Baggins Destroys the One Ring, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, ringbearer!bilbo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Перевод фика «A Helping Hand» автора Avelera: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15881956A Russian translation of «A Helping Hand» by Avelera: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660712/chapters/15881956Что, если бы кольцо в Мордор отнес Бильбо.





	Рука помощи

Торин вскочил с места еще до того, как Бильбо дошел до стола, принял из его руки горячий чайник и без напоминаний налил гостю чаю. Бильбо поблагодарил его кивком и уселся обратно, скрестив руки так, чтобы левое запястье оказалось снизу.

— Сто одиннадцать лет, ну ничего себе, — сказал Гэндальф, и в этот раз Торин заметил только намек на печаль в его облике, только тень усталости, когда он бросил взгляд на скрещенные руки Бильбо

— Пока что только сто десять, если позволишь, — добродушно фыркнул Бильбо. — Праздник состоится завтра.

— И, похоже, все Средиземье на него собралось, — воскликнул Гэндальф с преувеличенной, по мнению Торина, бодростью. — Держу пари, я встретил под горой половину гномьих кланов.

Торин ответил тихо:

— Все семь кланов явились, чтобы почтить Кольценосца.

— О да, и хоббитов среди них я тоже, кажется, видел, — не смутился Гэндальф. — Юный Фродо и его родичи из Брендибаков, а также, не побоюсь сказать, больше чем малость Туков.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Бильбо. — В иной год у них и бочонка трубочного зелья не допросишься, но стоило только пообещать угощение с особым размахом, и все они как раз набрались сил, чтобы совершить путешествие. Могу ли я надеяться на фейерверк, дружище?

— Для тебя, дорогой мой Бильбо, что угодно, — кивнул Гэндальф.

И совершенно справедливо, подумал Торин. Но он промолчал и только отхлебнул еще чаю, который постепенно полюбил за годы брака с Бильбо. Маленький полурослик в большом мире, сказал о нем Гэндальф когда-то. Но это было до Кольца, до войны, до взмаха Оркриста, когда Бильбо не хотел, не мог бросить Кольцо — даже ради того, чтобы выбраться из дымящего и бурлящего жерла Роковой Горы.

Никаких фейерверков не хватит, чтобы стереть память о том, как Бильбо с криком набросился на Торина и поверг его на камни на самом краю обрыва, а по его измазанному сажей лицу текли злые слезы, когда он оплакивал свою Прелесть.

Впрочем, Гэндальф призвал Орлов им на помощь, и это было уже что-то. С тех пор прошел почти год, и им с Бильбо и остальным понемногу становилось лучше, а все Средиземье собралось к воротам Эребора, чтобы оказать почести хоббиту, который избавил их от войны, и горя, и потерь. От каких потерь, они даже не представляли.

Бильбо пошевелился, правой рукой приподнял чашку с блюдца и ненадолго приоткрыл левую, которая заканчивалась перебинтованной культей. Едва сделав глоток, он снова прикрыл другой рукой то, что считал своим уродством. Но в глазах Торина это было не уродство вовсе, а знак такой боевой доблести, которой не найти достаточной награды.

— Бильбо, — начал Гэндальф. — Всё, что произошло, что сделал Саруман, а я не смог остановить… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как мне жаль...

Бильбо бросил на Гэндальфа понимающий взгляд, каким могут обменяться только старые друзья, но под ним сверкнула сталь и зазияла бездна потерь, которые невозможно восполнить. А потом улыбнулся, и его лицо разгладилось и засияло, как вода в бликах солнца.

— В самом деле, Гэндальф. Фейерверков будет вполне достаточно.


End file.
